Midnight Moon a Werewolf's world
by KayKay06
Summary: Dalton, a 17 year old, is different from you and me, he is a werewolf. But he is also different from his kind. Can you imagine being different from the different? His kind, the deadly werewolves, face challenges as a pack. But Dalton also faces challenges on his own. Will he ever fit in? Will he be able to overpower his own anger? Or will he be different forever?


Dalton, a 17 year old, is different from you and me, he is a werewolf. But he is also different from his kind. Can you imagine being different from the different? His kind, the deadly werewolf, faces challenges as a pack. But Dalton also faces challenges on his own. Will he ever fit in? Will he be able to overpower his own anger? Or will he be different forever? **This is just the first chapter of a book I hope you enjoy and I hope I'll be motivated to finish. Please tell me what I should do or what could be better. Thanks!**

Chapter 1. The Basics

When you say werewolf, most people think _invincible, incredible, immortal. _But we are nothing like that. You think our only enemies are vampires. Sure they're a problem, but they are nowhere near our biggest problems. So get it straight. We're different. I'm different.

My name is Dalton Meyers. I'm third-in-command in our pack. Not anything special but I still play very important part. I'm 17 years old and I guess say I'm pretty hot. I'm into sports, I do track and cross-country. The football coach begged me to play for him but I kindly declined his invitation. I don't know why I didn't want to play football, maybe because the rest of the pack plays. I really don't know, or care. We go to a public school, which makes it a little bit harder, we have to blend in and look normal. Because if they found out, its bye-bye midnight moon. Yup, that's our pack name. Dumb as ever.

My closest friend is Xavier; he's second-in-command or beta. He's the only one in the world, besides my dad, who understands me. Our alpha, Damien, isn't bad, he just doesn't understand or care. Then there's Matt and Jonas. How I see them, all they do is follow orders. Its like they have no mind of their own, no regular life. I know Jonas is the smarter person of our pack, but he doesn't show it. I'm still trying to figure him out. Now matt on the other hand is just obnoxious and stupid. I have absolutely no tolerance for him and would have already killed him if it weren't for the soft symbol.

The soft symbol is a circular shape with a triangle inside of it and its located on our right calf. The circle lights up and turns a certain color according to our emotions. Damien tells us it's called the soft symbol because test supposed to soften our anger when we need it. He says that over the years, its developed into controlling our emotions all the times. When there's an enemy nearby, it sends messages to our minds trying to our wolf senses. So if I fell in love with a vampire, it would never work. Not that I would fall in love with one of those cold, lifeless, bloodsuckers.

I have trouble controlling my emotions, even with the soft symbol. You see, I have serious anger issues. So when I get mad, I transform in rage. Its not something I can control, no matter how hard I try. So usually I hurt myself for others. Unfortunately the soft symbol doesn't help at that time it just turns red along with my eyes. The color change f red is only supposed to happen when there's an enemy within a 21-mile radius of us. Damien thinks my anger overrides the system, telling my brain that I'm in danger. But then in the middle of my tantrum, the symbol turns blue, and my mind is pressured with so many voices and emotions that I fall to the ground in pain. And in human form. So if I really was in danger and I battling a vampire or a golp, my pack better have my back because I'm less than defenseless.

A golp is our worst enemy. They are very small and cute but they will kill you in a second. The horrific creatures are sometimes mistaken as goblins but they are far deadlier. They are of a light color green with different colored scales lining there back. They have huge, sharp teeth hiding behind a sinister grin. There feet and hands are slimy and boney but their nails are those of an eagle. You would think we would be able to defeat these tiny things but they have an advantage. They can freeze us. Not for long, just for a few seconds. If we meet eye contact with a golp, our mind goes blank and we are frozen. We lost a member of the pack last year because of this. I saw it happen. He looked into the creature's eyes and was frozen for a few seconds, the seconds in which his death was held. I've been paranoid since.


End file.
